The Returning Threats
by Panther-Girl0251
Summary: The story is following of ‘The Rescue’ as the sequal. The returning threats among the galaxy’s longest history in the solar system and the home system of Cybertronian where there’s peace from (mostly) Unicron and Decepticon. Until the many hundred years later, the progenitors of Nayla Morrison has made the family history in private from the public for many generations.
1. Prologue

Okay, this is the story I have been me mention that. It is the following event of 'The Rescue' before many years in the future. I'm sure that it is breathtaking to work on this idea.

In the year of 2016, the war between Autobot and Decepticon has ended 5 years ago when Cybertron is restored and the new generation of Cybertronian came to life by the Well of AllSpark. The Team Bee has liberated and saved the people of Cybertron but their job has not finished when there's Decepticon on planet Earth. Until the returning ally, Nightblade has returned to her home and seeing everything has changed since her departure. Her friends and ally are gladly happy to see the femme and feline minicon returned. She is happy to see them and she's been traveling the whole star system to seek her own path until she is found by Megatron... But Nightblade wanted to find Optimus Prime she needed to talk with him about something important will happen...

In the Sea of Rust, Nightblade is standing in the ramp of the steep metal plateau and looking up at the night sky and the two moons. She hears the distant engine coming towards her when she turned around and then she saw her leader and friend arrive at a good time.

"It has been a while, old friend," Optimus greeted his former scout.

"So it has been, Optimus... you really did pull off the trick that Unicron's essence into the container," she smiled... until she slowly frowns when Autobot leader senses her distressed.

"What have you called me to come here, Nightblade?" Optimus inquired.

"... On my travels... I... not sure if you want to hear about my dream. I... don't know what else to say, but... I dreamed about Unicron who would be freed again from the prison..." Nightblade crosses her servos. "I don't want to believe that dream... Because I wonder around the Cybertron to look out any threats, but it does not happen in this time." She lowers her helm, "I don't know what I think. I'm could be paranoid."

Optimus seems to knows what she discovered about something that one of the ancient Prime has said those words to him. The Time and Space Prime, Vector Prime, might've foresees the future before Nightblade came back from her journey. He suggested to prepare the plan to protect Cybertron's defense before Unicron's release from his prison but when will it happen.

"I don't believe that you are paranoid, Nightblade, but do you know how and when will it happen?" Optimus questioned.

Nightblade shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. I know it didn't happen at this time, but it felt like it's going to happen within many hundred years till it's happening."

"I see. I must leave and set up the meeting with the Autobots. You too shall join us in the briefing," he replied.

Nightblade nods softly as she will come to the brief meeting with him and others. She had hoped that it was not mistaken for her dreams.

——————————————————————

In many hundred years later...

——————————————————————

Timeline: June 12, 2568

Hours: 0730

Location: Gargon system in Argus Pho cluster

In the deep space, the sun has illuminated the dark side as it begins to reveal the metal planets... it was no Cybertron. But the planet of design belongs to the ancient alien race called the Forerunners. It is a present gift for current humans who have the biological father of the Forerunners he shares the authorization. The three SPARTAN soldiers: Shaine-D212, Raine-B312, and Kendrick-035 aka Agent Minnesota. The shield installation is now marked as the neutral factions of PMC, OSA, and UEG(Including Bounty Hunter of Paragon). Except for the Insurrection, Slavers, and any war crimes that are not welcome to the safe haven planet. The father of three children, Hisao Xian, has become the governor of ShieldWorld Entity if he's missing, he will put one of his family members in charge.

Inside the ShieldWorld, the environments and other regions are the most likely the beautiful things to visit. The cities in each location are slowly extending the buildings and shops by the Sentinel who is led by the Forerunner Monitor called Aeon. The military of UNSC and PMC are farther away from the cities but close if there's trouble. There are a group of fireteams among the ranks since the battle of ShieldWorld Entity, the many of SPARTANs and Sangheili(Elites) who lead the minor ranks nor trained the disciples marine soldiers. The galaxy may have fewer threats within the stars... but what if the new upcoming threats.

In the new Legionnaire Base on the snow region, the first SPARTAN Shaine-D212 who came over to visit her loved one with their son Dion. Ever since he saved everyone in Halo Installation 02 from the PMC war ended. She has hope for her son to finally meet the father who has missed out his life, but luckily his loyal Promethean Requius has been recording everything that he had involved in for his master and keep protecting his youngling from danger. The young Legion Jr saw the man who working on the tank in the vehicle depot(or garage) to find what cause his tank didn't run the ignition. Seeing he does not have his helmet equip.

"Oh, Legion!" The angelic SPARTAN called to the cyborg as he turned to her... and he finally got to see the child of his own blood came over to visit him. Seeing the child is staring at him blankly and the child notices his stare right at him as well. Suddenly the child quickly responded to hug him around his legs and he started to cry when he finally got to see his father for the first time.

"Hey dad," Dion sobbed quietly as he smiled softly at his father who returns the hug. And he shakes his head to shuffle his short hair.

"I've noticed that your mum has been telling you much about me, how are you been doing, son?" Legion smiled.

Dion wipes off his eyes and looks up at him, "I've been good, dad. Mum is always been taking care of me and she hired the nanny to keep an eye on me," he said.

"Oh? Who's the nanny?"

"Her name is Nyx Blades, she's a weird one and mostly she got an old school custom Monte Carlo to the Halo Installation where we used to live."

Legion and Shaine seemed to be won't mind the nanny's taste of old school cars from the 21st century.

"I'm sure it's how her family has the taste of the collection, son, and you know what's going to be interesting? I can show you the collection of vehicles... and my other collection," Legion stated, seeing Dion seemed to smile excitedly.

"Have fun, boys! While I can go fix the tank's problem," Shaine watched them went to the base vehicle depot, and she headed to the tank that Legion is having issues with the tank. "Okay, let's see the issues."

While Shaine and family are unaware, the single old-style F-35 Fighter Jet is flying in the sky and somebody is keeping a spectating on them. In through the window where no one is piloting the jet in the cockpit. Suddenly the radio has started the chittering and the voice started to respond.

"Captain, we are about to return to Triton city. We are returning back to Cybertron. Something's been going on, ma'am."

The voice from the jet started to speak, "Guess our vacation time is out. Right, all members check-in and be ready for space bridge." A voice is revealed to be female who spoke to them on the radio.

"Locklane, ready."

"Ey, Crosshairs, ready."

"Swoop, standing by and ready."

"Knock Out, ready to depart."

The jet changes the channel to contact somebody on the radio, "Ratchet, requesting the spacebridge."

Soon the vortex appeared in front of her in the sky and the jet flew over to the vortex portal as it went through to the other side. Even the other vehicles in different places have been going through the portal each time. Meanwhile, at the unknown planet, the army of Dark Krosheets has patrolled the base which they were hiding in the shadows from the archenemies of the organization led by the mercenary Nova. Soon the Lord Prytork of Dark Kro. the clan leader is meditating on his throne and soon his trusted mad scientist, Threl Redronee, has finally contacted him on the location he meets the associates. With his loyal second-in-command, Raz Zhark, who stood calmly on the side of the platform by his leader.

"Threl Redronee, I have a feeling this 'associate' has coming well?" The dark warlord inquired.

"I do believe that we have an common... to become temporary alliance, of sort, lord Prytork. You will not believe what we made contact," the mad scientist responded.

"Do tell me, my trusted scientist... what did you made contact with?"

Threl smirked dark and order his henchmen to move to the side... at the dark corridor. It is revealed that figurative machine step forward to reveal.

"What is this idiocy idea, Threl?! Are you making a fool out of yourself with this giant machine!" The Dark Kro. Leader demanded.

"This machine is fully aware of your offensive, fleshy. I am Megatronus, known as the Fallen, and I am one of the former ancient of the species called the Cybertronian." To many warriors included Raz who are shocked to discovered Threl has made contact with live alien specie they could not find any information. But that didn't shock the dark clan leader for that. "I may have what you wanted to acquire, Lord Prytork. A powerful Energon that no Cybertronian cannot handle the power... if you are interested?"

When the Lord Prytork has gotten much interesting to be convinced by his words, he smiled evilly and got up from the seat. "I'm listening..."

~End of Prologue~


	2. Chapter 1: Old Foe Reappear

Date: June 14, 2568

Military time: 1547 PM

Location: PMC: Fire Spirit Base in Halo Installation 02

In the training fields, the many recruiters are on the fronts of the superior officer who will take a position to train them and the operative is walking towards them to meet the recruiters. The bounty hunter PMC operative is Raine-B312. The SPARTAN-III soldier who becomes anonymous from the Secret War of Dark Kro. - Mercenary since one mad scientist who tried to reclaim that Shield World and then the mercenary organization and PMC has finally reclaimed it from him and his army. Now the Shield World has belonged to PMC, UNSC, and Mercenary Organization but the hero who sacrifices itself was the AI Virgil. He saved their lives from the 5 years ago until a few years later he came back to life when somebody might've recovered him from rampancy in the other affiliation. Aside from the past, Raine is glad that her AI partner and friend who is back to her side and resume her job.

"Greetings and welcome to your first day in the boot camp, recruits! I am Raine-B312, yes, I am one of that SPARTAN-3 soldier who works for the Private Military Corporation since the year 2557! You all bitches may be assigned into the military to be heroes in the movies, comic books, awards, and all of that crap! Well, time to get to real, maggots! Because you are gonna be serving the military for the galaxy in the peacekeeping! What matters is that you are gonna become protectors of humanity and all alien races who are like us!" Raine walks in back and forth. "There are some renegade war criminals, slavers, terrorists, and all you name it! Especially the Floods! Ugh! Don't get me started that crap! I can imagine that those things who got their face shoved into brute's ass!"

The recruit soldier started to chuckles quietly and suddenly Raine stopped at the laughter recruit.

"What's so funny, solider?!" Raine demanded.

"N-Nothing, sir-er-ma'am!" The recruit soldier responded.

"Bullshit! You lying because I had my earring enhanced, chuckles! Do the 50 laps, soldier!" She takes out the baton and smacks the recruit soldier's back. "Go! Go! Go!" She shouted at him who is started to running to do the laps and notices one of the trusted sergeant who came in. "Sergeant! Watch him over when he finishes 50 laps!"

"Aye, ma'am!" The sergeant saluted as he follows the recruit soldier who is running the lap.

"Now back to the topic, you know what my mother usually says since the last time she hears the few things from my family generation who used to serve the military! "Honor the fallen, protect what matters to you, and keep moving forward" that motto is the only thing that we honor the fallen heroes who served the UNSC who died in Human-Covenant War! Learn the history and do not make the same mistakes! You get me, Marines?!" Raine shouted at the recruits.

"We get you, ma'am!" The Recruits responded to the operative.

The SPARTAN turns her head at the officer rank, "Officer, you may take your recruits," Raine affirmed.

"Aye aye, ma'am," Officer nods to her and begin to start training the recruited soldiers as Raine walks to the building.

In the office, Raine arrived in the room and she saw her friend who is sitting on the couch. Another SPARTAN soldier Wolf-S305 came over to visit the friend in their early childhood in the SPARTAN-3 program.

"I'm kind of impressed how you can discipleship to the new recruit, Raine. But talking in speech is not your thing," Wolf responded, he leans back into the couch.

"Well... true. Except I can do is the fistfight for the CQC combat as better as everyone in the damn place, but don't get me started with that asshole in our time at the training," Raine flopped in the office chair. "Anyways how's Mia and your kid?" She leaned over as she knows her companion, Claw, the varren creature from the other system since her sister found the cubs of three varrens. She pets her pet varren at the head when the creature groaned softly.

"Mia and my son are doing pretty well as usual. And your kids?" Wolf inquired.

"Yuki and Eugene are doing well as usual. The twins are fighting over to get Dalton and me some attention... I tried to explain how we feel about them as equals," Raine checks the report papers in the files and start sorting them out. "But I'm sure I'll give them the best time to go take a stress away from home to my sister and family at the Shield World: Entity."

"Same goes to me as well, Raine. I got invited to her place to celebrate the anniversary. After this workspace?" Wolf asked.

"After this, yes, I'm gonna contact Dalton to tell him about it," Raine types the keyboard in the computer to call her lover Dalton. And soon she finally got a response in video communication with Dalton.

"This is Dalton Stalgram, who am I speaking to?" The PMC SPARTAN leader answered and turn to the screen as he sees the familiar face he recognizes Raine quickly, "Oh! My dearest, what can I do for you?"

Raine smiled softly underneath her helmet, "Just to let you know that we had the new recruits joining this month. I might have to return home to get our kids ready to travel to Shield World: Entity."

"I'm almost home before you, dear. I got off from work today so we can leave at before night time. Miss Blades might gonna leave before her work," Dalton replied.

She chuckles, "Guess I have to hurry home."

At outpost-7B, the PMC and Merc Alliance soldiers have guarded the temple that is contained the information of the past researchers of Forerunner from the many centuries ago. Nobody can access the data, but three-entries user can access. Who and where are the 3 users. It remains the secret only, only trusted user's friends nor relative knows. Anyway the two soldiers, in front gate entrance, notice the vehicle in the front is coming over as this type of vehicle is the old centuries car of 2015 Ford Mustang GT. The Cadet soldier walked into the old century vehicle and as the color revealed to be blue and black trimmed stripes, the window is tinted black... and mostly there is no driver inside.

"Might be someone who has to control the vehicle, sir!" Cadet answered.

"I already contact the base of this old school vehicle. See if you can look around to find that control device on each side."

"I am not controlled by any fleshy humans..."

The two soldiers hear the voice out of nowhere as they become shocked and wonder where and who made that sound.

"Um, sir... did you say something...?" Cadet stuttered.

"There's no way in hell, Cadet. I thought you said that...!" Major replied. "But who..?!"

"Me!" The soldiers turned to the vehicle and watching it transformed into something bigger than any regular-sized human. Causing them to get shocked more mixed with a frightening face by the things in front of them.

Earlier, in boot camp, Raine still talking with Dalton in the video communication and Wolf is waiting for Raine to finished up... until the contact call from the Outpost-7B is interrupted their chatting.

"Hold on, Dalton. One of ours is contacting us." Raine split the call on the second screen and picks up. "This is Lieutenant Commander Raine-B312, report?"

"Ma'am, one of our security from the front gate have discovered... the old century sports car came over. I overheard through their radio channel that they discovered that car... has no driver?" He confused about what those comrades are talking about.

"No drivers? Would it be possible for the remote control device is controlling the vehicle?" Dalton inquired, but when Dalton sees Raine didn't reply that answers. Notices something she discovered so quickly. Even Wolf knows how she is changed.

"Soldier! Have you identified the vehicle's logo brand?!" Raine questioned.

"Um... let me see... I saw is... that strange brand that looks like... a face... a face of two pointy sticks up on top of the head and it has the mean-looking face-," the security soldier responded the details he sees when he's at the watchtower.

"Get them out of there! Now!" Raine demanded.

"Wait, what's wrong with-what the hell?! What the fuck is that! Alert the outpost-," the communication is cut off from their outpost.

"Raine? What happened to the outpost!? Honey!?" Dalton tried to call her as he sees her head turn away from his screen... the noise happened in the background.

"Raine, what the hell's going on?" Wolf asked.

But they hear the plasma and impact firefight been going on outside the base in the front entrance. It's gotten close when Raine turns to the screen to see the last of her lover's face. "Dalton, don't let my sister and brother include you come to the Halo Installation 02... I'll be okay with my friend and my squad..."

Dalton widens his eyes in shock as he is afraid of what's gonna happen, "Raine... what are you talking about?"

Raine takes out the magnum from her holster and aimed at the window and Wolf has his dmr rifle ready to defend themselves. Suddenly something pulls out of the walls from the building by the larger hands.

In Dalton's office, the PMC leader has overheard the noise of the background from Raine's call after the monitor and desk have been demolished. Hearing gunfire and seeing Wolf got smacked through the other wall in her office.

"The war was over in the century ago!" Hearing Raine shouted at someone she is trying to convince them. "The Prime will know-!!" She screamed until the communication was cut off. Causing Dalton getting anxious about her when the Base and the outpost... are under attacked by the unknown faction he did not know anything. But Raine was the only person who knows about the threats. The "Prime" she mentions... what did she mean to this attacker.

"Who is 'Prime'? What is she talking about?" Dalton asked himself.

—————————————————————

Date: June 14, 2568

Military Time: 1608

Location: Shield World: Entity

In the warehouse garage, a 10-year old boy started the song 'Sunflower' in his stereo and starts humming loudly as he couldn't lay his ear off from the song he truly likes. Someone in the other room tried to call his name while the boy still enjoys the melody of the song. He is about to start dancing in the office when no one's gonna interrupted his time.

"Dion!!" The voice of the man shouted when the boy jumped and almost dropped his headphone as he moves them away from his ears.

"Y-Yeah, Mr. Martian?!" The child, Dion, answered.

"Are you ready!? Your mother just finished her work and she called us to meet her at the tech lab center!" Mr. Martin asked as Dion checks his paperwork was a mess since he's making the design of the creation.

"Y-Yeah! Uh... let me get my jacket and shoes on!"

At the outside of a garage, the man in red-dye short hair just rolled his eyes and shook his head a bit, knowing that the child is not really ready since he checks on him many times in each day. He sighs softly but smiled that he got time before leaving to go meet up with Shaine and Legion who is finished up their work post. Until he sees Dion got his bag and rolled up papers he's carrying around his arm. Watches the child entered the sports car 2011 Aston Martin in the back seat.

"You sure are fancy and keeping everything tidy up, Mister Martian," Dion gets comfortable on the back seat. "Even you let me work to help you with the engines for someone's vehicle," he smiled.

"What are you working on, kid? Surely, you have something in mind," Austin inquired as he smiles.

Dion doesn't want to tell the man who hired him to be assistant grease-monkey, but unless he's a good friend of Shaine, "The secret project... for the girl I usually met at the space station."

"The girl, huh? Was she your future wife?"

"Ew! No way! She's just a friend and," Dion replied as he tried to hide his face when he's blushing.

Austin shrugs with his smug smile, "If you say so, Dion." Until he notices his radio chatters quietly and his face changed to surprise.

"What's the matter, Mr. Martian?" The kid asked.

"Kid, I might gonna get the point of going in full speed," Austin said as the vehicle is starting to go full speed, causing Dion to remain still in the back seat. He drives passed the vehicles on the two-way road.

"This is getting really awesome!" Dion shouted.

A few minutes later, a woman who revealed the name Shaine finally came out of the building as she got the lab coat since her SPARTAN armors are stored in the armory compound. She stands there by the warthog and keeps an eye out for the vehicle. Suddenly she hears the engine noise coming near to the roadway and she saw the Old century Aston Martin car has arrived. The car steered by her warthog after skid marking the road. Shaine becomes surprised by that way her friend parked, but becomes more concerned about her son, watching her son came out of the vehicle when he opened the door.

As Dion is gotten shaken up by the experience of the sports car's speed... until he collapsed his knees into the ground. "That was wicked awesome..." he muttered.

"You do know that we can't cover up the speed ticket, red," Shaine said.

"No one knows what happen in the roads, Shaine, not a single scratch on my finish," Austin smiled.

Shaine chuckles, "Okay, red. But be warned of that process server who is coming to find you somewhere and someday when there's karma coming back to you."

"You don't mean that advertisement commercial in the tv-?" Austin responded.

But the radio chatter interrupted him as he got an emergency call, which caused Shaine and Austin to notice the emergency response from the base. He walks to get into the vehicle after shutting the door.

"Have to go, Shaine, and we'll discuss later after the emergency," he begins to drove back to the road, leaving Shaine with Dion who is watching him leave. But Shaine... seems to wonder what is the situation and knowing where he heads off to. She may not like if she is right about one thing... or two things will happen.

Back to red Aston Martin, the man is driving at full speed and the switch has moved on its own. The man in red-dye hair is frizzy as the images of him disappeared in thin air. But the vehicle is still running and moving in full-speed on the road.

"Knock Out, responding. What's a situation, Nightblade?" The red sports car inquired as revealed that Austin Martian is actually the sports car the whole time during his disguised by using the holographic image of the human.

"We got a situation, Knock Out. The UEG advisor contacts the Autobot leader about the terrorist attack in Halo Installation 02. The PMC leader Dalton Stalgram reported it an hour ago," the female voice explains.

"Was he... Raine's partner you mention?" The Aston Martin asked.

"Yeah, that human I don't trust at first who took her before the thing's changed," she responded.

"You really have an issue of being overprotective, Nightly."

Hearing Nightblade's vent out of the sighs in the comms, "Ratchet will open the space bridge for you in few seconds." The colored green vortex rip opened in front of them when the red vehicle entered through to a different location.

Arrived at the command center of the base and the brand on the floor is the logo of the Autobot. In the command, there are ten members who are giant robots and then the red sports car transformed into the robot mode.

"Is everyone here?" Nightblade asked as three members came over to gather.

"We're here for now. What caused the trouble, Captain?" Green mech, Crosshairs, replied.

Nightblade turn to femme presses the button to put up on the screen of Raine who was defending herself and friend, the video feeds rewinds at few minutes before the video ended and plays the part where Raine question the security soldier and the detail the soldier explained. The team frowned as they know the description said. "Decepticon... there's no way that other fugitives are putting every member back together," Nightblade said.

"There is the list of Decepticons who hasn't show up in Cybertron and Earth from the centuries ago," The femme, Locklane, said as she put up the list of many Decepticons into the monitor. "Lugnut, Onslaught, Overlord, Blitzwing, Nitro Zeus, Dead End, Shockwave, and... Blue Vile..."

"We haven't heard of Shockwave since we tried to search the shelters around the Cybertron since the many centuries ago," Ratchet responded.

"Well, he didn't go the Earth to settle the shelter..." Knock Out replied. "Since Earth has changed."

When Nightblade thinks over the fact as it could be possible that Shockwave might've found the place elsewhere. But if it's not the planet, he might've found the hidden somewhere in the other Halo Installation.

"He might be hidden somewhere and set the shelter in Halo Installation," Nightblade said as everyone who stares at Nightblade. "I don't know if it's possible that Shockwave would be there, but there are many Halo Installation around the clusters."

"You think he had something to do with this involvement in Installation 02?" Locklane asked.

"I don't want to jump into conclusion... but it's possible," Nightblade said in uncertainty.

Back to Shield World: Entity, Shaine is dropping off her son to summer boarding school since she had other things to do since she had a call from UEG. Another day and another job that involves the secret situation on the holiday. But her son cannot believe that his parents are going back to work again at this time.

"I'm sorry for this, Dion, I'll be sure to make it up to you," Shaine said.

"It's fine, mom... But don't you think it's time to tell me what's been going on?" Her son begged.

"It's classified, son. I can't tell you everything when it comes to the military and the government."

Dion turns on the radio and listening to the music of the Electronic genre so that didn't make a boring silence... suddenly the radio changes in the transition to the news report. 'In the news report, the base in Halo Installation 02 is been silent since an hour ago from the UNSC and PMC. The admiral and PMC leader Dalton notified the possible it would be rebel terrorists, but they can't reveal the identity. The video has been leaked from one of the hackers who manage to identify the terrorist threats as the description revealed a-.'

Shaine immediately shut off the radio, "Damn people can't be sniffing out the stuff that isn't their business..."

"You think it would be Dark Krosheet?" Dion inquired.

"I don't know, son... but it's possible," Shaine answered as she stops her vehicle when they arrived in boarding school. "Okay, I'll be sure to contact you when I have time to chat." Watches her son getting off the Warthog. "I love you, son."

"Love you too, mom," Dion grab his suitcase and then he went over to the front door while his mother watches him.

Now Shaine drives her warthog to travel to the HQ and hopefully, she will see what worse things happen in the Halo Installation 02. Even she is worrying about her twin sister Raine-B313.

~End of Chapter 1~


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

*Yeah, sorry if this chapter is short but still working on it though.

* * *

Date: June 16, 2568

Military Time: 0030

Location: Shaine's (Former) Underground Bunker at Halo Installation 02

In the bunker, the soldiers are the only survivors in the bunker since they escaped from the unknown enemy in the main base. Their Lieutenant Commander Raine manages to save her men, her friend, and trusted officer to the safest way to get to the secret location of her sister's old home base in Halo Installation. Learning how to manage survival is the best thing to learn from Raine. But how long the enemy is going to find their hideout.

"Status report, Virgil, do any of them escape?" Raine inquired as the mini-figure appeared the image on her shoulder.

"Lost causality in 43% by those hostile. But 25% they captured the humans for interrogation and either eliminate the useless..." The AI answered as he watches Raine slam her fist to the wall.

"Damnnit! Here I am trying to get home until those 'Cons interrupted the day we have plans for family and reunion events!" She shouted when she kicked the small crates to make a mess.

Suddenly, Wolf walks into the weaponry room when he hears the noise from Raine's issue. Knowing that Raine is making the mess inside the armory building since he told the PMC Major to keep everyone in the underground bunker safe inside. Watching the white and black SPARTAN just finished her temper on other things.

"Can you cool it! I need someone that can help us, not get us killed with a temper tantrum in this place," Wolf retorted.

Raine sighs in anger, "I could've saved my men in the base from those wanted fugitives!" she shouted when the blue SPARTAN is confused about what fugitive are they dealing with and the AI notices the time has come for them to know... the whole truth.

"Raine... maybe it's time to tell Wolf who are we dealing with," Virgil speaks to his hosted friend.

As Wolf notices what Virgil is talking about and that didn't impress him by the revelation, "What kind of truth?" he asked as he hearing Raine is just sighing that her AI friend is right.

"... Do you believe me that humans made the real first contact with other alien races?" Raine asked.

* * *

Planet: Shield World: Entity

Location: Kaon's Auto and Repair

Dion has managed to sneak off from the summer boarding school since he 'accidentally' pranked the teacher with other school bullies. Causing the teacher to send those bullies to include himself to do the cleaning job, but Dion... escaped from the school and went off to go resume working the repairs with Austin Martian(aka Knock Out) as he hopes his friend will come back from other duty. Soon he arrived at the building and unaware of another child who is the Dion's best friend, Daniel 'Danny' Johnstone, came over to play with Dion.

"Hey Dion!" Danny called when Dion turned around and saw his best friend came over. "Wanna hang out at the playground and play the SPARTAN?" he asked.

"Nah, too boring. But hey, wanna play the Warframe in my boss friend's building?" Dion asked too.

"Sure, dude, but does your boss won't mind about that when we hang out in his place?"

"I'm sure he won't mind."

Dion put the codes up in the passcode and the security system is shut down when the door to the garage is opened for them. Unaware of two unidentified covie ghost vehicles are lurking behind them, with two Sangheili who are armed.

"There... our target is a boy... he may know something that we don't," Sangheili speaks to the vehicle he's riding.

In the screen of the dashboard, it views the camera at Dion and Danny who is entering the building and zoomed into Dion.

"Orders?" The vehicle spoke into the radio.

"Capture them both then bring them to my fleet, your leader wanted the keystone and we'll take care of those children for you... in the harm's way," the mechanical male voice stated on the radio. "But be aware of the security drones, they are loyal to humans including our enemy," he added.

"May I suggested? We need to wait for the right moment to strike the building, how about let my two soldiers distract our arch-enemy while you two Cybertronian get the hands-on those human vermins," another metallic voice spoke in the radio. "Is it logical enough?"

"Hmm, divide and conquer... an excellent plan, Doctor Threl," he responded in comm.

The screen reveals the cyborg Sangheili who is named Threl Redronee, a scientist who serves Lord Prytorg. He responded, "Just doing to impress your kind beside... we do keep our deal..."

* * *

Location: Shaine's Former Underground Base Bunker

Planet/Ringworld: Installation 02

After Raine and Virgil's explanation, Wolf is still unimpressed with this and feeling everything that has kept the secret from every military personnel including everyone in the universe. All the years of keeping in the dark from UEG, UNSC, and OSA didn't just make contact with Citadel or Covenant... it was a sentient alien who is the first contact with humans from the many centuries ago in the past. All the cover-up and history are keeping secret and choosing the candidates they trust like Raine and other two siblings of hers since they were progenitors of the family history. That pisses him off so much when the casualty is less lost by those machines.

"And yet you kept everything dark from me and your guys," Wolf muttered.

"I don't get a choice! I thought those new threats would never happen to come back in this year before next, But now, I did not expect it to happen. My men are not ready to prepare this!" Raine explains.

"You know, there's no point to this argument with you because you'll monologue me about how this was necessary," Wolf remarked. "You do you, but the hands-on yours are stained with rookies' blood." He walked off and headed to meet the communication officer, leaving Raine who just bows her head down a bit completely.

"... I know... things I must pay the price but I do not intend to hide it for the military and the government..." Raine sighs quietly.

At the communication center, the officers were trying to reach the main PMC space station in the communication. Wolf came over and the major notices his arrival to report. The blue SPARTAN told the major about the threats are the old nor new enemy in the past, now the enemy is well-known Neo-Decepticon.

"... So those sentient beings are real and alive," Major comments.

"After she told you about it?" Wolf asked.

"Well... at first I thought Lieutenant Commander Raine might be going insane but seeing those large sentient alien... that was the first time I ever saw it," the officer replied. "Ever since Commander Raine got a visitor in the last years."

"Who was a visitor?" Wolf asked.

Major tried to remember the name and rank from the person in the past before he left... "Colonel Greg Fowler, I would think. Good guy, but he is keeping the ranks seriously," he explained a bit. "He came over to visit our leader Dalton when he contacted all the officers rank include me to brief meeting, and he explains to us everything about this fugitive hostile who will come to threat the planets," Major added.

Suddenly Raine walks over to them when she heard them talking, "That was because he found out about P.M.C after he was informed from the guardian angel of mine that I got involved with the branch," she said. "He didn't expect at first, but there were an... issues involving a family matter. Aside from that, it's been few years since Colonel Greg Fowler has to retire from the military so he had his son William Fowler the VI to take control to lead his crew and the ship."

"I see... so aside of that, any contact from your guy's leader?" Wolf asked.

Major walked over to the communication officer who is trying to reach the Space Station for backup and the officer shook their head as they were unable to reach their leader and officers. He groaned. "Nothing we can do to contact the HQ, sir. We're now sitting ducks after the troops from global communication tower has been taken over by those sentient aliens... aka Neo-Decepticon," he answered.

"Then we have to use the Forerunner Communication Tower, is located in the Tempest sector since I went rogue and discovering the Halo's location during the PMC war. I may know how and where we can get to the shortcut," Raine explained.

"So how many clicks out?" Wolf inquired.

"Maybe a few seconds I can type, but I suggest we make our moves immediately," Raine answered as she turns to Major. "Major, you're in charge of this group. Keep them safe and make sure Corporal doesn't do something stupid while we're gone. But keep them safe and do not engage those Neo-Decepticon," she ordered the Major.

"Aye, ma'am," Major saluted her and went off to notify the soldiers.

As for Wolf and Raine, they turned to the teleporter device and runs through it to begin their mission to reach help from other organizations including Autobot HQ. Before the threats will come to them.

* * *

Star System: Exodus Cluster, Utopia, Eden Prime

Location: Autobot Outpost Omega ver. 2

The Team Blade has gathered in the commanding room for the debrief about the attackers in Halo Installation 02. The groundbridge is active for the while when two humans arrived in the commanding room with their warthog. One is the former SPARTAN-II and the other is a uniformed high-rank officer from UNSC. Now one femme, Nightblade, step forth to greet them.

"Former Colonel Greg Fowler. And Captain William Fowler the VI, you both have heard the urgent news about the attacker," Nightblade said.

"That's right, Captain, we all have ears opened about Mercenary Alliance and PMC colony territory has been invaded in Halo Installation 02. Is it them?" Greg inquired.

Nightblade nods at him, "I do believe it's true, but we still on the investigation of this threat who invaded Halo Ring," she responded.

"Do you know how they found out the location of Halo Installation?" Captain Fowler added.

"Optimus and other teams were working on their trails to find who gave them the intel," Ratchet said. "But they have found the one sample from the unknown attacker who ambushes them in two months ago," he explained as he put up the hologram screen reveal the Sangheili in ranger armor with gas masking helmet... but this Sangheili is chuckling maniacally like a mad man. "I have never seen this alien race before... because what I scan this Sangheili, he has scarring marks all over his limbs and body, and worse it made out of endoskeleton," he added.

"... There's one person who's willing to join us for this case," Greg replied.

Unaware that someone came out from the back of warthog, it revealed another SPARTAN Shaine Xian who was hiding from the public. She walks over to the group of Autobot members.

"Shaine Xian, at your service, I was hiding from the public including ONI and threats since I hear about the trouble in Halo." Then she saw the armored Sangheili who is maniacally laughing, she instantly gasped and check the figurative hologram image. "When did you capture that Manic?!" She questioned.

"Manic?" Nightblade confused.

"That thing! One of the madmen who created this into corpse soldiers because I encountered them before," Shaine answered. "And I know who tried to attack Optimus and others... Threl Redronee, a mad scientist who holds grudges against me and Raine because we liberate Shield World: Entity," she finished.

"The one who killed your mother in the many years ago..." Nightblade grumbled. "I tried to go after this murderer but I couldn't risk of being captured by those Covenant."

"Listen, Nightblade, we both appreciate the words but now we did fightback from the monster we faced," Shaine said.

"Aside from the personal, we tried to question this puppetry cyborg and none of it won't answer for Crosshair and Locklane's report until... it commit suicide when their brain become dead, and what I found is the chip implant when it killed them," Ratchet described.

"That sounds like him after all. He may know that one of his own soldiers were captured and chip activated to exterminate the brain and power core," Shaine answered.

"So great... we're dealing with Neo-Decepticon and next Dark Krosheet who are major threats for us and humans," Crosshair said sarcastically.

Nightblade thought of it through when Crosshair remarks. "It might be possible, but I don't jump in the conclusion, just yet..." she speaks.

"Wait, what?" Green mech surprised as the rest of her teammates had the same reaction as well.

"The threats have appeared... and what I envision from the beginning, the two threats who are involved in this century... as I believe that our old foes have returned, but I still don't know when or which faction is going to find the way to reach their goal to release our biggest threat who will eventually destroy our planets," Nightblade explains.

Ratchet, Locklane, and Knock Out may know something about what she said about their past.

"Unicron..." the old medic whispered.

"Thought I got over that term," Knock Out added.

"I'll reach Optimus and others about this update," Ratchet starts to contact in the communication.

"But there's also more, Nightblade," Shaine speaks up as Nightblade look at her. "What if... those Neo-Decepticon... are after the keystone?"

Nightblade notices that tone and expression of sadness that Shaine is making an impossible theory of what they're goal is gonna do.

-End of Chapter 2-


	4. Chapter 3: First Inheritor Captured

Date: June 16, 2568

Military Time: 1500

Location: Tempest sector in Halo Installation 02

In the Sector, the area is crawling with sentient aliens called the Vehicons and few major Neo-Decepticon who is leading the scout team to search for the SPARTAN whose hiding among humans. One in blue-colored with black stripe who would be a grounder type as his designation is Blue Vile, and another mech with one optics is designation is Nitro Zeus who is a seeker class. Watching over the few Vehicons taking the human to question them for interrogation. Hearing the screams and cadet soldiers are already terrified to wonder why they sign up for it.

Behind the bushes by hidden tunnel, the two SPARTANs who arrived at the sector and look through the binoculars in their helmet hub as they check around to find any good clear path to lead to the temple.

"Few of the Vehicons are still on the patrol the area... they might be looking for someone who knew or either don't," Raine stated. "We have to sneak around to avoid their attention."

Wolf groaned, "So much forget a signal out. If we transmit one out, they'll know," he said to Raine.

"Then we'll have to just use Virgil to see if he can communicate with either one... Autobot base or Mercenary Alliance base... so we'll let him decided," Raine remarked as she pulled out the invisibility unit and handed him over. "Here, I brought them with us in case we needed to sneak around them."

"If it goes south?" Wolf asked.

"We'll have to shoot and run after Virgil reach the transmit message to them," Raine responded.

By the temple, the two Neo-Decepticon are keeping guard the sector and the Vehicons were patrolling the area in the field. The blue mech is getting annoyed by the other mech who is grumbling about the boredom.

"It's so boring! Where can we find any fleshy humans or fleshy alien races to bashing them into the ground!" Nitro Zeus complained.

"Calm it! You'll get a chance as soon as they're stupid enough to leave their hole. For line, keep yourself in line," Blue Vile said.

Nitro Zeus grunting very quietly as he really hates to admit from the old-timing Decepticon Warrior, "Yeah, yeah, but how stupid do those fleshy are anyway? You said those humans were used to be idiots in the many centuries ago... I mean again how stupid do they have when they got spaceships, low-level tech, and another piece of crap thingies?!" he questioned.

The blue mech does not care and he isn't very interested in the humans, "I do not know, sounds like to me being around caused you to lose your intellectual in your brain cog-like the rest of the humans," he said.

"Says the old man who was stupid to leave behind to stay in Cybertron during the war! Haha haha!" Nitro Zeus laughs as Blue Vile began anger at this one-eyed seeker.

"Very well, coward. Brag about fleeing," the blue mech scoffed at him.

"And bruh, I went hunting for Autobot in the other system until I got arrested in prison from many centuries ago! No thanks to Autobot squad and this femme called Captain Nightblade who interrupted my hunting spree and told me that Decepticon is no longer as I called bullshit! But baby thanks to the Fallen who sent some bot that I'm free at last!" Nitro Zeus slams his servos to clap.

Blue Mech groaned, "You done talking to yourself?" he annoyed.

While the two 'Cons are distracted, Raine and Wolf made their way to the temple and entered inside to head over the forerunner computer monitor that is closed to the back.

The bounty hunter spartan whispered to Wolf, "What an asshole..." she responded after she and him overheard this mech talking very mouthful and very rude.

"Won't be around much longer..." Wolf said as he and Raine still crawled their way to the location.

Once they reached to the computer tech and Raine put the AI storage unit into the monitor, the Forerunner AI starts to contact... the Autobot Outpost and tell them about the trouble in Halo Installation 02.

Planet: Eden Prime

Location: Autobot Outpost Omega Ver. 2

Team Blade, two UNSC, and half-Forerunner SPARTAN are still talking about the Neo-Decepticon and Dark Krosheet in the past reports they shared.

"So where do we start, Captain? Find any Dark Krosheet or Neo-Decepticon?" Crosshairs asked.

"A difficult task might be the issues, Crosshairs... but we are still looking for what they're after. Even now for Shaine's theory is the Neo-Decepticon or Dark Krosheet they're going to after the keystone," Nightblade remarked.

"Um... what sort of keystone?" Locklane inquired.

Shaine walked up to the railing in the platform flooring, "The Forerunner Relic... my father had this keystone safe from any threat who will eventually use it to unlock the vaults in the Planet Genesis," she said.

"... still don't get it," Crosshairs confused.

"Genesis, it's where the insane AI Cortana tried to take over the Forerunner planet until the Created was no more since many years ago," Knock Out explains.

The old medic scoffs, "And this is why humans should never program them into this smart AI," Ratchet grumbled.

Both Knock Out, Nightblade, and Shaine shake their heads in disapproval or either facepalm much after the team and UNSC turned to him who is scoffing.

"Come on, Old man Ratchet! We are trying to do our best to learn the mistake! But at least not say that in front of Kira!" Shaine whined a bit.

"Kira?" Locklane asked, but Nightblade always knows who 'Kira' is.

Suddenly, the mini purple figured of the woman in an ancient robe appeared as the image on Shaine's shoulder. She looks up at them in frowned.

"Okay, I feel like I'm being offended so who said that?!" The AI woman frowned at them.

"Sweet Solus Prime! So that's a smart Artificial Intelligence, this is the first time I have seen one!" Swoop said excitedly.

Once Kira is about to say something... but she felt something interrupting. She senses the communication signal when she put her hand on her forehead and then she speaks, "Wait... incoming contact from Halo Installation 02... It's Virgil?! He's calling for an emergency!"

The beeping noise of high-frequency in the monitor is gotten a contact from the Installation 02, Ratchet immediately opened the screen and there was the man in a well-dressed robe with faint facial hair. It's Virgil?!

"Installation 02 to Autobot base, can you read me?" Virgil inquired.

Nightblade walked up to the monitor screen and she responded, "We read you, Virgil. What happened in the Halo Ring?" She asked.

"We took a heavy hit, Capt. Nightblade... we lost few of the newcomers in our boot camp and few of our troops were either captured for interrogation or eliminated by Neo-Decepticon. They were looking for something... or someone. But as Raine and I have little more information about it from the two Cons. We identified them and they mention someone who is called 'The Fall-" he explained as the communication was cut off from the middle of information.

"Oh no... I lost the contact signal from Virgil. And whoever cuts out our connection... I believe someone who is spying on our communication has heard everything..." Kira said.

"That would be not Soundwave since he and Starscream joined us in many centuries ago," Knock Out said.

"That could be the same fugitive Decepticons we hadn't captured them, Captain," Swoop said.

"You're right, it's one of the Reflector trios and they might've found out where Raine and Virgil are located," Nightblade said.

—

Back to Tempest location...

Outside the temple, the high-frequency in Neo-Decepticon's communication channels are active as one of the spymaster alerted them.

"Blue Vile. Nitro Zeus, we have detected the interference in your location, somebody has to bypass your secured entrance," spymaster responded to them in commlink.

Both the Cons turned around to the entrance of the temple and spotted the two SPARTANs who are by the computer monitor and they saw them when they turned.

"Damn it, run!" Raine shouted at Wolf who isn't running to the side of the doorway to outside and takes out his DMR.

"The humans?!" Blue Vile exclaimed.

Nitro Zeus takes out his cannon, "Finally! Time to kill the fleshy humans!" He said as he pulled his arm and aim his cannon at them... but the female SPARTAN pulled out her rocket launcher and then fired the rocket at his faceplate into his optics. He growled loudly, "AHHHH! My damn optic!" He covered his faceplate with another servo.

Both PMC SPARTAN and Blue SPARTAN began to escape from Cons, the blue mech immediately told the Vehicons and order to capture the SPARTANs from going back to hiding. The Vehicons took out their cannons and fired at them, the two SPARTANs keep sprinting and almost getting blasted out from the ground.

"So much for the cover!" Wolf said and return the fire at the Vehicons. But their armor does the scratch but didn't even make the bullet pierce through their armor plating.

Raine knew the risk so she checked her heavy weapon and she only got last shot to make. She stopped from going further, her friend stopped as well and coming to join her side. Seeing Blue Vile and the troops are coming over to them. "Wolf, go! I'll distract them," she orders him.

"And lead them back, forget it!" Wolf declined.

As a good chance for Raine to put Virgil chip into Wolf's helmet slightly and then she suddenly pushed him away from her. "Just go!" She shouted at him and pull up her rocket launcher at them.

With no further argument, Wolf immediately retreated to the forest where the shortcut they came from. Raine fires the rocket missile at the platoon to distract them to take Wolf's time to escape... but the blue mech has dodged the rocket because the speed velocity of the rocket is slowed a bit. Blue Vile caught her in his servo and hold tighter from freeing her arm, causing her to grunt loudly after she dropped her rocket launcher with her one arm that is out.

"Got you, little worm..." Blue Vile said calmly as he turned to Nitro Zeus who walks up to him. "Calm it down now, Nitro Zeus. Everything's under control."

But Nitro Zeus has his optic recovered and aim his cannon at Raine, "Oh, she's dead meat!" He hissed.

The PMC SPARTAN chuckled mockingly, "Oh, what's wrong? It's just a scratch, you big baby. I thought all the Decepticon fugitive are tougher than that," she mocked him, and she getting pressed by cannon that is even the size of the human.

"Oh, when we're through with you! I will squash you like the little bug!" Nitro Zeus threatens her.

"Hold your tongue, you idiot," Blue Vile said as he looks closely at the female SPARTAN who is glaring behind the helmet of hers, with no mistake for what the leader is after. "We found the target so we're keeping her alive..."

Nitro Zeus growled loudly and point his digit at her head, "You're lucky this time, fleshy. The Fallen has been needing the target like you for the DNA scanner in elsewhere," he said darkly.

When Raine becomes stunned to hear what the mech says about the Fallen, "The Fallen? I thought this bot was disintegrated from many centuries ago!" She confused.

"Oh, better believe it!"

Blue Vile begins to contact the Neo-Decepticon's base of operation, "My Lord, we have captured the wanted target of the list... we're ready for the spacebridge," he said in the commlink and turned to Raine. "Keep her in line, we have a long way to go..." he said and the portal appeared behind them as the troops and two cons are going through it to the other side.

"Who else did your Neo-Decepticon worked for the temporary alliance? Surely, your leader and all of you are up to something?!" Raine coveted the question to them.

"Not your place to know. Stick around though, you'll piece it together very soon," Blue Vile replied to her.

"The Autobots will find you both and put you both under arrest for your crime!"

Nitro Zeus chuckled, "Hehehe, keep talking! No one will protect you and the other two when we find them." The Neo-Decepticon group has entered the portal... but unaware of Wolf is going through there to the other side before the green portal closes behind them to disappear.

—

Location: Autobot Omega Outpost Ver. 2

Time: 1530

Optimus and the team have returned from the investigation mission in Cybertron and the Sangheilio since they had one translator who came to join them. Hazard Smites, an ex-Wrecker, came back from the patrol duty in the other system and he is greeted by Locklane who came to him and hugs him warmly.

"Welcome back, Hazy," Locklane purred quietly.

"Good to see you again, love," Hazard smiled.

Back to Nightblade who is walk over to Optimus and shake their servos a bit. "Good to see you, Optimus," the swordwielder said.

"Likewise, Nightblade," Optimus said. "Any chance is happening in Halo Installation 02 lately?" He inquired.

The femme shook her head, "We have contact with smart AI Virgil since a few minutes ago. Shaine manages to record the communication with him and ours." Shaine put up the audio and play it. What Optimus and his team are listening to the audio, they are shocked about the PMC to have lost few causalities in the Halo Array, but the last sentence before it cuts off the communication which Virgil's guardian Raine has been found.

"I had a possibility that our AI friend has mentioned the one of Ancient Prime who was exiled, defeated by my former scout Bumblebee and the team, the piece of information had been put together..." Optimus remarked.

"... Megatronus," Nightblade said.

"I thought he was disintegrated in the many centuries ago," Captain Fowler asked.

"I thought so too, sir," Shaine replied.

"It might be possible that the Fallen has returned in this century, he is the only threat who wanted the revenge for the defeat and banishment," Nightblade said.

Shaine nodded and she asked, "Optimus, what about you and the team. Have you found any intel from the Sangheilio?"

"Unfortunately, we manage to ask the locals about the wanted war criminal and we found no other information that leads to Dark Krosheet," Optimus said.

"So no information about Threl 'Redronee... but I still stand in my suspicion about what he'll do next," Shaine replied.

Captain Fowler and Nightblade have agreed with her since Autobot manage to captured the Manic in the last location of the colony. Suddenly, the global communication signal came online in Halo Installation 02, and then the PMC space station begins to contact the UNSC. As Shaine would be afraid of that Dalton might be terrified about Raine became MIA. The screen pop up the audio communication between Mercenary Alliance and PMC.

"Dekard, one of my most officer rank was no longer in Halo Installation, my love Raine-B312, do any of you track her signal?!" Dalton inquired.

"We recovered everyone in the other outpost to be sent to medical center... but Raine is nowhere to be found," Mercenary Alliance leader told him in commlink.

Nightblade groaned quietly as she crossed her arms and resume to listening to them talking.

Shaine would sweatdrop a bit and after she turned to Nightblade, "Oooooh boy... Nightblade, come on! Dalton already said sorry to hear about what he did," she said.

"... If we do meet in person, I would likely talk with him peacefully..." Nightblade said as both team Blade notices the sudden change from the Captain. "... and then slap him straight to his face when I used the holomatter form," she added as Team Blade and some of Team Prime except Optimus and Ratchet who just facepalm or shaking their heads as the Captain of the Team Blade still hasn't gotten over.

"Guess it's time to go meet the PMC. Shaine, remind in the base," Captain Fowler order as Optimus and Nightblade begin to transformed into the vehicle. Captain Fowler entered Optimus's compartment. Optimus already updated the vehicle from old century semi-truck to heavy-duty tractor-trailer vehicle. Nightblade transformed into old century Monte Carlo vehicle since she is waiting for the prototype vehicle.

The Autobot leader and Swordwielder are ready to head over to meet Mercenary Alliance and wait for Dalton's arrival after Ratchet set the space bridge's coordinate to Halo Installation 02 and activate it. The two vehicles begin to drive through the portal to over to the side.

"I knew she would say that," Knock Out muttered.

"I can't believe I fall for that," Shaine added.

"I think Nightblade is being too overprotective of her dependent family members," Bulkhead said.

"I can't believe I got to study this Cybertronian technology! Sweet!" Kira shouted excitedly as she turned her head and notices the team blankly stare at her. "What? Can't the AI want to learn about the technology?"

~End of Chapter 3~


End file.
